


Sometimes Hospitals Don't Heal (Coco Fanfic)

by SuperSentai199



Series: Coco (Horror series) [2]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Horror, Other, Revenge, This story is inspired by Halloween and other Horror Movies, Twisted Version of Coco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSentai199/pseuds/SuperSentai199
Summary: Book 2.Sequel to Music's Darkest Peak.Taking place right after the events of the first book, Imelda who has survived her son's attempt to kill her is now recovering at the hospital but she doesn't know that her son John is heading to the hospital to kill her, can Imelda survive again? Read to find out.WARNING!This story contains strong language, mature themes and violence.(this story was inspired by Halloween and other Horror movies)I don't own any of the characters, i only own John and some Ocs.Big thanks to Warewolfcutie223(on Wattpad) for helping me with story and the title.Coco belongs to Pixar and Disney.





	1. Chapter 1

**8:55 PM**

_Coming_ _in_ _from_ _Santa_ _Cecilia_ _news_ _._

 _Police_ _Sirens_ _are_ _heard_ _in_ _the_ _background_ _._

 _Hello_ _there_ _,_ _i'm_ _here_ _at_ _the_ _Rivera_ _house_ _where_ _moments_ _ago_ _,_ _John_ _Rivera_ _tried_ _to_ _murder_ _his_ _mother_ _,_ _but_ _luckily_ _his_ _former_ psychiatrist _Dr_ _._ _Nelson_ _shot_ _John_ _in_ _the_ _chest_ _,_ _Imelda_ _,_ _the_ _mother_ _of_ _John_ _is_ _now_ _being_ _escorted_ _in_ _a_ _ambulance_ _to_ _the_ _hospital_ _,_ _along_ _with_ _her_ _nephew_ _Diego_ _who_ _was_ _found_ _bleeding_ _badly_ _in_ _a_ _house_ _,_ _along_ _with_ _Maria_ _Rivera_ _and_ _her_ _friend_ _Lucia_ _._

 _We_ _also_ _have_ _confirmed_ _that_ _6_ _people_ _were_ _killed_ _by_ _John_ _, 3_ _of_ _which_ _are_ _Abel_ _,_ _Benny_ _and_ _Berto_ _they_ _are_ _family_ _members_ _of_ _John_ _,_ _for_ _those_ _who_ _should_ _know_ _6_ _years_ _ago_ _in_ _1998_ _John_ _killed_ _his_ _cousin_ _Rosa_ _with_ _a_ _gun_ _and_ _was_ _sent_ _to_ _a_ _sanatorium_ _,_ _then_ _on_ _his_ _birthday_ _in_ _October 25th_ _he_ _murdered_ _his_ _grandmother_ _._

 _It_ _was_ _believed_ _John_ _would_ _remain_ _locked_ _up_ _in_ _the_ _sanatorium_ _,_ _but_ _he_ _somehow_ _was_ _able_ _to_ _escape_ _,_ _according_ _to_ _Officer_ _Hanson_ _who_ _was_ _Victoria_ _Rivera's_ _ex-_ _husband_ _,_ _John's_ _goal_ _was_ _to_ _murder_ _his_ _entire_ _family_ _as_ _revenge_ _for_ _banning_ _music._

_Now Dr.Nelson,Dr.Kelley,Imelda and her Husband claim to have to seen John fall from the balcony and into the pool, but when the police arrived his body was nowhere to be found._

_So those out there be careful, we still have no word where John is, so everyone stay safe._

 

**Hope you like it. sorry its short**

* * *

Cast

[John Rivera](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f5/89/4e/f5894ede79acd31575a47a61c2bc81d1.png)

[Andre Rivera](http://www.lanuevavozlatina.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/1.jpg) (Actor: Danilo Carrera)

[Diego Rivera](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C0y70XpUUAAUo-Y.jpg) (Actor: Leo Deluglio)

[Maria Rivera](https://www.debate.com.mx/__export/1513362245683/sites/debate/img/2017/12/15/galvan20.jpg_423682103.jpg) (Actress: Geraldine Galavan)

[Officer Charles Hanson](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/8/83/Chris_Pine_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg/453px-Chris_Pine_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg)

[Claire Hanson](https://i.blogs.es/0f843b/650_1000_mackenzie-foy-actriz-estilo-alfombra-roja_-1-/450_1000.jpg)

[Daniel Hanson](https://pmcfootwearnews.files.wordpress.com/2018/04/rexfeatures_9176184ek.png?w=700&h=437&crop=1)

[Dr.Kelley](https://aws.revistavanityfair.es/prod/designs/v1/assets/785x589/4348.jpg)

[Dr.Nelson](https://www.interviewmagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/img-lee-pace_094404728674-750x1000.jpg)

[Lucia](http://www1.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Scarlet+Gruber+NALIP+Media+Summit+iGr7QPsQhivl.jpg) (Actress: Scarlet Gruber)

 

**(I don't own any of the images)**


	2. Hospital

Imelda was put on a stretcher and was put inside the ambulance,Hector went inside as the medics closed the doors, he sat near his wife and gently stroke her face.

"Everything will be okay, cariño." Hector said to his wife, as she was crying softly.

"I still can't believe John,mi hijo, tried to kill me." Imelda cried.

Hector was now trying to calm his wife down, as the ambulance drove to the hospital.

Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley were in the backyard talking to Charles.

"Your saying he fell and hit the pavement before falling in the pool?" Charles asked as Dr.Nelson nods his head.

"They are right, because you can clearly see in the pavement blood from where he fell." A Officer said as he saw the blood on the pavement.

"Now what do we do?" Charles asked.

"We go search for John." Dr.Kelley said,then the Rivera family came.

"What happened?" Victoria asked her ex husband.

"John escaped." Charles said.

everyone gasped.

"Wait, where's Imelda and Hector?" Oscar asked.

"They are at the hospital,Imelda has severe injuries on her face due to John having slammed her face on a glass table 3 times." Dr.Kelley said.

"Where's Claire and Daniel?" Charles asked.

"Gloria,stayed at the house to look after them." Andre told his father.

"Call her and tell her to bring them here, i will have police guarding the house, as we don't know where John is,so be careful everyone." Charles said.

Everyone nodded as they went inside in the house.

"Let's go." Dr.Nelson said.

Dr.Nelson,Dr.Kelley and Charles went to the front yard and got inside Charles' car, they drove off as they searched for John.

 

**Meanwhile with Gloria**

Gloria was in the kitchen, Claire and Daniel were still asleep, she was making herself a sandwich, she then heard something from outside, Gloria frowned she walked to the back door and opened it.

"Who's out there?" Gloria asked as she walked outside, she looked around to see if anyone was outside, but she then went back inside and she heard noise coming from the living room.

"Who's there?" Gloria asked as she walked into the living room, she saw the TV in the living room turned on.

"I thought i turned it off." Gloria said, she walked over and turned off the TV.

Gloria walked back to the kitchen when someone grabbed her and placed a hand over her mouth, and stabbed her in the chest,Gloria turned around to see that it wass...

JOHN!

John smirked as his aunt was now slowly dying, but he knew the police would be looking for him following his disappearance from the Rivera house, his aunt went limp and he let her fall to the floor.

John then heard someone walking down the stairs, he put the hood over his head and walked out the door.

Claire and Daniel were walking downstairs as they both were hungry.

"Andre, me and my brother are hungry can you...." Claire stopped mid sentence when she saw blood.

"Andre?" Claire asked with fear in her voice, Daniel grabbed her hand and the two walked slowly to the living room where they saw Gloria on the floor with blood.

Claire and Daniel screamed.

 

John was walking outside, when he heard the kids screaming, he smirked, John kept walking as he knew where his mother was taken, he was still going to kill her,he walked around the corner and saw people were still celebrating Dia de los Muertos, John grinned as he kept walking to the hospital.

 

Charles knew something was wrong as soon as he saw his two kids run out of the house, he got out of the car.

"DAD!" Claire and Daniel yelled as they ran to their father and hugged him.

"It's ok, it's ok, i'm here, what happened?" Charles asked his kids.

"We..were walking down the stairs because me and Daniel were hungry, we thought Andre was in the house but in the living room..." Claire cried.

"What happened in the Living room?" Charles asked.

"There was a dead woman on the floor bleeding." Daniel cried as he hugged his father.

"Everything will be okay, i'm going to take you two to the Rivera house, where there will be police guarding the house, you'll be safe there." Charles said as both Claire and Daniel nodded.

Charles got out his walkie talkie.

" Listen another body was found here at my house and it's another family member of Riveras,it also confirms John is alive." Charles said as he walked his children to the car.

Dr.Nelson overheard Charles talking about how Gloria was killed and he knew John did it and was still planning on killing his family.

He just hoped they were able to find him before he killed anyone else.

 

* * *

**Sorry it's Short**


	3. John,Dead or Alive

**11:40 PM.**

Charles was still driving around the neighborhood,Dr.Nelson was looking out the car window for John, he then saw something.

"Stop the Car!" Dr.Nelson shouted ,Charles stopped the car and Dr.Nelson ran out of the car, he saw a few kids in front of a man wearing a mask and performing a trick with fire.

"Get away from him! Get out of the way!" Dr.Nelson shouted to the kids and the kids ran away after Dr.Nelson shouted at them, he saw the man was wearing the same clothes as John.

Dr.Nelson pointed his gun at him, but Charles grabbed him.

"Stop! Don't do it!" Charles said as he grabbed Dr.Nelson's arm as he tried to get the gun out of his hand, but by accident he pulled the trigger and shot the man who was performing another fire trick ,he fell to the floor and was covered in fire.

Dr.Nelson saw the man burning , and he felt sad it was bad enough he shot John and made him fall of the balcony, but now he is really dead.

Dr.Kelley covered her mouth with her hands and started crying softly, Dr.Nelson hugged her and she returned the hug,Charles felt sad too even though his nephew was a psychopath.

 

**Hospital**

Lucia was talking to the nurse (i'm gonna call her Bella and Maria's nurse is called Carla) Bella about her injuries.

"Your going to be fine, you don't have any major injuries."  Bella said, Lucia smiled weakly.

"I'm Glad." Lucia said.

"But i'm afraid John still hasn't been found." Bella said.

"John?" Lucia asked confused

"John Rivera, he was the one who attacked you and kidnapped Maria." Bella said, Lucia's eye's widened.

"John Rivera? The Rivera kid who killed his cousin Rosa on Dia de Los Muertos." Lucia said.

Bella nods her head.

"But don't worry everything will be okay." Bella said.

Lucia just kept thinking about how John was the one who tried to kill her,Bella then left the room to go to the cafeteria.

Bella entered the cafeteria and inside were the paramedics (the ones who helped Imelda) Javier,Gael and the two other Nurses Carla, Lola and Trina.

"What are you guys watching?" Bella asked she got a cup of soda.

"The news, we're still waiting to see if they found John." Gael said, Bella sat on a chair and watched the tv.

 

**The Rivera House**

A small mob was outside the house and the police were trying to calm the mob down.

"LA FAMILIA DEL DIABLO!" The mob said over and over again.

The Rivera family were all inside the house, they were still waiting for Charles to come home along with Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley.

A news reporter was on the yard.

"Just in, it was believed John was burned to death after he was shot by Dr.Nelson." the reporter said, then Charles' police car stopped in front of the house.

" Alright! Everyone calm down! " Charles shouted as held up his gun, Dr.Nelson walked up to the front of the house.

"Are you okay?" Dr.Kelley asked.

"I just can't believe John is dead." Dr.Nelson said, Charles then walked up to them with a cigarette in his mouth.

"You two really cared for him?" Charles asked.

"When we started to let him play music, he opened up to us , he would talk at times, but it changed after we forbidden his family to visit him, he wouldn't talk to us anymore." Dr.Kelley said.

"Why?" Charles asked.

"Because it was the only way his little brother Miguel could visit him, we tried to get him to talk to his family but he only talked with his brother, it was the reason he was angry with us." Dr.Nelson said.

"I heard from Victoria that Miguel is no longer living with them, is it true?" Dr.Kelley asked.

Charles sighed.

"Yes, Miguel kept asking his mother to go and visit John, but she kept telling him no, then one day they got into a huge argument, Imelda yelled at Miguel that his brother was a psychopath,Miguel then said to his mother that it was their fault his brother went insane, but he said it was mostly Imelda's fault." Charles said.

"Then what?" Dr. Nelson asked.

"Imelda slapped Miguel on the face so hard, then she realized what she did was wrong, she tried to apologize but Miguel just ran to his room, the next day when Imelda tried to make it up to Miguel he wasn't in his room and she saw most of his stuff was gone, she then found a note on Miguel's bed." Charles said in sadness.

"What did the note say?" Dr.Kelley asked

"It said...

_I can't forgive any of you, I actually hate everyone of you. Why? Because my brother is my life, and you all made him go insane, i will be long gone and far away when you find this note, this is goodbye."_

Charles said with a tear running down his face, Dr.Kelley had a few tears in her eyes, while Dr. Nelson eye's were filled with sadness.

"Imelda then told everyone, and we were all crying at what we heard,Hector,Berto,Oscar,Felipe,Enrique,Julio and myself went to go search for him, but it's true what he said in the note, we couldn't find him anywhere." Charles said.

"How long has he been gone?" Dr.Nelson asked.

"Since the year 2000, he was 9 years old when he ran away." Charles said.

Then a boy along with his mother came running to Charles.

"Officer Hanson!" The boy yelled.

"What is it?" Charles asked.

"I'm worried about my uncle, he hasn't come home and he said he be home by 10:30." The boy said.

Charles checked his watch.

"It's 11:43." Charles said.

"My brother likes to perform on Dia de Los Muertos, he likes performing fire tricks, just let us know when you find him." The mother of the boy said to Charles as the two walked back to the crowd.

Charles looked at Dr.Nelson who eye's widened in horror.

"Oh my god." Dr.Nelson sighed as he realized he killed an innocent man, Dr.Kelley placed a hand on his shoulder.

Charles then heard his walkie talkie go off and he got it out from his belt.

"Yes this is Officer Hanson, what is it?" Charles said, he then nodded his head as he finished talking to the officer on the phone.

"What is it, Officer Hanson?" Dr.Kelley asked.

"There has been a attack on the school and a body was found, They believe it was John." Charles said.

Dr.Nelson then ran to the car with Charles and Dr.Kelley behind him.

 _i just hope he doesn't find out where his mother is_   Dr.Nelson thought.

 

**Hope you like it.**

**On Wattpad you will see the chapters dedicated to Warewolfcutie223 are the one's she helped me with.**


	4. Dreams and Investigating

Imelda was fast asleep, she then started having a dream.

_It showed Miguel talking to his brother, who was smiling at him, when it was her turn to see him,John had his back to her and when she tried to talk to him,He turned his head and glared at her._

_It then showed Miguel talking to her about letting him visit John since it has been a month since they last saw him._

_"No,Miguel." Imelda said to her son, as she knew that she and the family were no longer allowed to see him._

Imelda was now moving her head in her sleep.

_She kept seeing in her dream all the times Miguel has asked her to take him to visit John, but then it showed the day she got into the argument with him._

_"POR QUE AMA?! Why can't i go see my brother!?" Miguel yelled at her._

_"Don't yell at me Miguel! You can't see him again, you have to understand, your brother is crazy,he killed Rosa and Abuelita!" Imelda yelled._

_"But it's your fault!" Miguel yelled, Imelda stared in shock at what her son just said._

_"It's your fault my brother is crazy,you all made him go crazy!" Miguel yelled but then he felt a stinging pain on his left cheek, he was holding his left cheek as he stared at his mother, he couldn't believe what she did._

_She slapped him._

_Imelda immediately realized what she did._

_"Miguel....i'm so sorry....it's just that..." Imelda stuttered but Miguel then got up and ran from the kitchen._

_"Miguel!" Imelda shouted as she ran after him, but Miguel locked himself in his room._

_Imelda knocked on the door several times, but Miguel refused to open the door, Imelda then left with tears in her eyes._

Imelda was now thrashing in her sleep, she was moving her head side to side.

_In her dream, Imelda was walking to Miguel's room the day after they had the argument, Imelda opened the door ,but she saw the room was empty, she then saw most of his stuff like his photos but mostly of him and his brother John were gone, the only photos left were of the family , she then saw a note on the bed and she picked it up_

_It said..._

_I can't forgive any of you, I actually hate everyone of you. Why? Because my brother is my life, and you all made him go insane, i will be long gone and far away when you find this note, this is goodbye."_  

 _Imelda_   _was now crying as she held the note, then Hector came in..._

Imelda woke up with a gasp, she then started sobbing a bit, she really missed Miguel, he was the only child she and Hector had left after John was sent to the sanatorium.

 _Miguel i hope we will find you someday_ Imelda thought.

 

Dr.Nelson was at the school and a saw that something written in blood on the wall that said....

**YOU WILL ALL DIE.**

Dr.Kelley gasped as she saw the writing on the wall, Charles couldn't believe what he just saw.

"We have to keep searching the entire school for him, he could still be here." Dr.Nelson said, The three went separate ways, Dr. Nelson looked in each of the classrooms, but he couldn't find John, the three went back to the room where they saw the writing on the wall.

"Any luck?" Dr.Kelley asked.

"No i searched all the rooms in the school but i couldn't find him." Dr.Nelson said.

"Where could he be now?" Charles asked.

Dr.Nelson shrugged his shoulders, he just hoped John hadn't found where his mother is.

 

**Hospital**

The lights at the hospital had gone out and a security guard called Juan was about to go and investigate, he gave a walkie talkie to the nurse Lola.

"I don't even know how to use this thing." Lola said.

"Well that's too bad, i have to go and see if i can fix the generator." Juan said as he grabbed his flashlight and walked out the door, he started searching outside, he jumped when he saw a cat jump out the dumpster.

"Shit, that scared me." Juan laughed, but then John came up behind him and hit him with a hammer on the head, Juan fell to the floor, John continued to hit him with the hammer until he was a bloody mess.

John smirked as he dragged the body of Juan and started thinking of his plan to kill his mother.

Carla was in the therapy room and she was sitting in the pool, she was enjoying her herself, when she felt someone touch her from behind, she screamed and turned around to see it was Gael who was laughing.

"You idiot!" Carla screamed as she hit him with her towel.

"Ow! okay i'm sorry it was just a joke!" Gael said.

Carla just glared at him, but she then felt the water started to get a bit warmer, she then got out of the pool and put on her towel.

"What's the matter?" Gael asked.

"The water is becoming too hot, can you go and check it out to fix the temperature." Carla asked.

"Sure." Gael said as he went to check the water temperature, Carla was fixing her hair, Gael was about to turn the water temperature to normal when John came out from behind him and started strangling him with a wire, Gael was struggling to get out of his grip, but then he went limp, John then let his body fall to the ground.

Carla didn't hear what was going on, so she continued to fix her hair, she then felt a hand on her shoulder, she just slapped the hand away.

"Again, i though i told you...." Carla didn't finish as she screamed as she saw it was John, who then grabbed her and started dunking her head in the boiling water, he ducked her head three more times, and Carla went limp.

John then carried her body to the storage room, he then hid her body there, John smirked as his plan was working.

 _I just have to kill all the hospital staff and then no one will get in my way_ John thought as he smirked.

 

**Hope you like it.**


	5. Danger

**Warning: lot's of death in this chapter!**

 

Nurse Lola was in the hallways searching for Dr.Hoult and she came across the office which the door was open, Lola entered the room and saw Dr.Hoult sitting on the chair with it's back facing her.

"Dr.Hoult?" Lola asked, but he didn't answer her, Lola walked slowly towards the chair.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Lola asked.

Lola then turned the chair around and saw Dr.Hoult's neck slit open, Lola gasped, But then John appeared and covered her mouth, and injects a needle into her temple, Lola then went limp.

John let the body fall to ground and he left the room, he then heard a car outside, he looked out the window and saw a red car.

Lucia's Parents(Sofia and Bruno) have just arrived to the hospital to see their daughter, Sofia went to the desk.

"Hola?" Sofia asked, but no one came, Bruno then saw papers on the desk and looked to see which one his daughter was in.

"I can't find which one Lucia is in, i'll go check over there, you stay here." Bruno said, Sofia nods her head, Bruno went down the hallway.

Sofia stood still and she didn't notice John behind her holding a knife, Sofia felt someone behind her and she turned around only for John to cut off her head.

John smirked as he was covered in blood,he then heard Bruno coming back so he hid himself, Bruno came back and he gasped as he saw his wife's body on the floor.

"WHAT THE...." Bruno started yelling but his head was cut off by John, John grinned, he then hid the bodies.

John grabbed the papers on the desk and he saw the room his mother is in, he smirked and grabbed his knife, he silently walked through the halls and found the room, he opened the door and walked to the bed to see his mother sleeping.

"Goodbye Mom." John said as he started stabbing her, he kept stabbing her and noticed something was off, there was no blood coming out of his mother and there was no blood on the knife, John then moved the blanket and saw there was only pillows.

"Fuck." John whispered as he realized his mother knew he was coming to kill her, he then heard the hospital staff and he left the room.

Bella went to check Imelda's room and she saw that Imelda was gone, she then ran back to Trina.

"Imelda's gone." Bella said.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Trina asked.

"I went to her room and saw only pillows on her bed." Bella said.

"What about Maria, Lucia and Diego are they okay." Trina asked.

"i checked on them, they're all fast asleep." Bella said

" What should we do?" Trina asked.

"You go get help, i'll keep searching for the others." Bella said, Trina nodded as she went to get her jacket and car keys, Bella ran to find the others.

Bella was searching in the rooms and she came across a open door, Bella went in the room and saw Javier strapped on a operating table.

"Javier? are you okay?" Bella asked, Javier didn't respond and she touched his neck, Bella panicked a bit as she felt that Javier wasn't breathing at all.

Bella then saw a I.V coming out of Javier's arm and saw his blood was dripping, Bella then turned around and saw the whole floor covered in blood.

"Okay, now this confirms that John is very much alive!" Bella exclaimed as she turned around to get help,but she slips and falls to the floor knocking herself unconscious.

Imelda was limping down the hallway, she went inside a room and tried to call the family, but the lines were dead.

Imelda then sat down near the door and falls asleep.

Trina went outside and walked to her car, she got inside, she tried to start the car but it wasn't working, Trina got out of the car and saw that all tires were flat.

Imelda woke up and got up from the floor, she then remembered she had her cell phone in her room, Imelda then checked outside the halls to make sure it was safe, she then started limping to her room.

Imelda made it to her room and started searching for her phone, she found it on the chair.

Outside Trina went to the other cars,but saw they all had flat tires, frightened Trina runs back inside the hospital.

Imelda was walking down the halls,She tapped the pads of her fingers on her phone, movement caught her attention so she turned around.

"Imelda!" Trina said with relief, but she didn't notice John behind her and he had a knife in his hand

She dropped her phone in utter shock and fright. She saw John lift the knife over his head and stab Trina and lifting her in the air. She let out a scream of terror and starting running down the hallway.

John dropped Trina's body and he started chasing his mother, but he was walking slowly just to scare his mother.

Meanwhile

Victoria heard the house phone ringing, she walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" Victoria said, she heard the phone being dropped to the ground and she heard someone screaming in background, Victoria knew who it was.

It was Imelda screaming.

The line went dead.

"Hello!? Hello!?Imelda are you okay!?" Victoria shouted.

Hector came running  into the living room.

"Que pasa, Victoria? Why were you shouting?" Hector asked.

"I went to pick up the phone and i heard in the background Imelda screaming." Victoria said with fear in her voice, Hector's eyes widened.

"What!? But is Imelda okay!?" Hector asked.

"I don't know the line went dead." Victoria asked, then the others came running in.

"What happened?" Rosita asked.

"We need to call Charles, Imelda is in danger." Hector said as he got out his phone.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"Victoria heard her screaming when she answered her phone." Hector said.

Hector was waiting for Charles to answer the phone, a few seconds later Charles answered. 

"Hector what's wrong."  Charles asked.

"We need you to get over here fast." Hector said.

"Why, what happened." Charles asked.

"I think John may have found Imelda." Hector said with fear in his voice.

 

**Hope you like it.**


	6. Hospital Chase

Imelda was running down the hallway and she turned her head around to see John walking to her with a smirk, Imelda then pushed a gurney in front of him and she ran  to a door and went inside,John just pushed the gurney away and continued to chase his mother.

Imelda placed a broom on the door to buy her time and she ran down the stairs carefully as her ankle was still hurting, Imelda heard John smashing the door open, Imelda then made it down the stairs and she tried to open the doors but they were all locked, John was walking down the stairs with a smirk on his face.

Imelda finally found a door that was open and she went inside, she saw she was in the basement, Imelda tried to look for a way out, she then stepped on a puddle of blood, Imelda looked up and saw the body of Juan, she screamed and she quickly tried to find a way out as she knew John heard her, she found a window and started climbing up the pile of cardboard boxes to get to it.

John heard his mother scream and he found a open door, he went inside and saw his mother trying to climb out a window, he quickly went over to her and tried to grab her leg, Imelda felt John behind her and she kicked him in the face, John stumbled back in pain and Imelda made it out and crashed on the ground on top of some cardboard boxes.

Imelda groaned in pain as she got up, she then ran to the other side and saw a door, she quickly opened it and went inside, Imelda saw at the other end of the room a elevator,she quickly ran over to it.

Fear hammered in her chest as she bashed the elevator button, John approached her very slowly with a weapon in his hand. As the elevator finally opened, she dashed in and pushed the button to close the door. As it slowly closed, John's smile only grew bigger and the doors finally closed.

Imelda sighed in relief as she clutched her chest in fear, the elevator doors opened and she ran in the hallways searching for the front door of the hospital, Imelda finally found the exits and ran outside to a car, Imelda ran to a car and got in the passenger seat, when suddenly the door on the other side of the car opened.

Imelda screamed but she saw it was Bella.

"Imelda are you okay?" Bella asked as she got inside the car.

Imelda just nodded her head.

"Okay, let's see if i can start the car." Bella said, but due to her head injury, she blacked out and her head hit the steering wheel which caused the car's horn to sound loudly.

"Fuck!" Imelda said as she knew John would hear and find out she was outside, Imelda got out of the car and started limping as she felt her ankle hurting even more, she then saw a car in the distance.

"HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP ME!" Imelda shouted, the car stopped and she saw it was Charles, she saw two more cars come and she saw it was her family

"Imelda!" Hector shouted as he ran to her, Imelda hugged her husband while crying.

"What happened?" Hector said.

"John....he found me and tried to kill me." Imelda sobbed as she hugged Hector tighter.

"Where is he?" Charles asked.

Imelda pointed her finger at the hospital, Charles then got out his gun.

"Everyone stay here." Charles said as he went inside the hospital, he looked each way for John he then looked over at the hallway and felt someone behind him, he quickly turned around and saw John with a knife approaching him, without thinking Charles shot John 3 times in the chest.

John fell to the floor and Charles approached him, he touched John with leg to make sure he was dead, he then heard the door's  opening, Charles turned around to see the family coming inside the hospital.

"Oh, John." Imelda cried as she saw the body of her son on the floor, Hector hugged her and some tears fell down his cheeks as he too felt sad.

Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley came inside and saw the body of John.

"Are you sure he's dead?" Dr.Nelson asked.

"I'm completely sure, i shot him 3 times in the chest." Charles said.

Dr.Nelson walked over to the John's body and he started to feel sadness, when he and Dr.Kelley were caring for him at the sanatorium, they saw him as a son.

"I'm gonna go to my car and inform the police, you all stay here." Charles said as he went outside.

"Imelda, where are Diego and Maria?" Carmen asked.

"They are alright, they must still be asleep." Imelda said.

"Can you take us to them." Rosita asked, Imelda nodded and started leading them to the rooms where Diego and Maria are.

" Wait Mom, i left my phone on the chair in the waiting room, i'll be right back." Manny said as he turned around and ran to the waiting room.

Manny saw his phone on the chair and picked it up.

"I have to stop leaving my phone everywhere." Manny chuckled as he walked out the room, but he then saw John's body was gone.

Manny started to feel scared, he then felt someone grab him and stab him in the head with a knife.

John grinned as he let the body fall to the ground and he hid it in one of the rooms, he then hid himself as he planned on finding a way to kill his mother.

"I will kill you mother no matter what." John said with a insane look on his face.

 

**Hope you like it.**

**Sorry it's Short.**


	7. Epilogue

Imelda and Hector were walking down the hall, Hector was helping his wife walk.

"Wait here Imelda i'll be right back." Hector said as he went back to the room where the others are.

Imelda sat on the chair, as she was still feeling pain in her ankle.

Imelda then noticed something on the floor and she limped over to it, Imelda saw it was Manny's phone, she picked it up and saw the phone screen was shattered,Imelda looked around for Manny.

"Manny?" Imelda said as she looked around, she then walked over to the hall and saw that John's body was gone.

"No." Imelda cried as she knew he wasn't dead, Imelda then felt someone grab her neck, she turned her head around and saw it was John.

"Now i'm going to kill you." John growled, Imelda was crying as she tried to get out of his grip, Dr.Nelson heard Imelda crying in the hall and he ran out of the room, the others following him closely.

Dr.Nelson saw John holding his mother's neck in a tight grip.

"John No!" Dr. Nelson shouted, the others came in and saw what was happening.

"You all stay back! if you try to make a move i'll snap her neck!" John yelled as Imelda was crying.

"Imelda! John please don't do it!" Hector pleaded to his son.

John just glared at him.

"John, why are you doing this? why do you want to kill us? we're your family!" Oscar exclaimed.

"You were never a family to me! all you did was cause me pain by banning music! only my little brother Miguel understood how i felt, while none of you did!" John growled.

Dr.Nelson saw the police coming from behind John, so he decided to distract him long enough for them to grab John.

"John, think about it, would your little brother want you to do this?" Dr.Nelson said.

"Don't talk about him like that! My brother doesn't care about his family anymore, that's why he ran away, because it was their fault i became insane!" John shouted.

"John please, we can still help you." Dr.Kelley said, the police were now closing in on him.

"I've had enough!" John yelled as he was about to snap his mothers neck, everyone started shouting at him to stop, but the Police were able to grab him from behind.

John thrashed around in the police's hold as he was torn away from his mother, she was crying while she held her neck in pain--where his hands were around,Hector came over and hugged his wife.

"It's okay honey, i got you." Hector said as he hugged his wife, Imelda cried into his chest and she turned her head around to see John.

John screamed at his mother as she could only do is cry and she saw her son be pushed into the backseat of the police car.

The car drove away and Imelda walked outside with her family, Imelda kept staring at the sky thinking about how she will deal with all this trauma now that John is going to be locked up again.

Imelda shed a tear as her husband walked her to the car.

  Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley stared at the car driving away with John, the two shared a hug with tears falling down their faces. 

"John" Dr.Nelson said with sadness in his voice.

 

**And that's a wrap, there will be a sequel.**

**Also big thanks to Warewolfcutie223 for helping me with this story.**


End file.
